


Through The Door (Episode 2)

by stydiaislyf (orphan_account)



Series: Teen Wolf Season 6 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiaislyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would write Teen Wolf: Season 6 Episode 2 (of 2)</p><p>"Well, either way, you'll need to make sure she doesn't go anywhere," said Deaton, lacing his fingers. "More importantly, be prepared for a fight because she may potentially recognise the mountain ash, witch or fairy.  I would say don't be too worried, nature magic is usually benign, but after the things we've seen, I don't want to make any predictions about her motives or abilities."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

"A - a fairy?" smirked Stiles, his eyes alight with glee, "can she like, sprout wings and carries a magic wand?"

"Or is she more like an elf?" said Mason, just as excited as Stiles.

"Definitely from Rivendell."

"Guys," said Scott, knowing that unless he intervened they would never stop. "Let Deaton talk."

Deaton leaned back, folding his arms.

"It's hard to say what the best course of action would be. Until we can find out for certain whether she is a witch or a fairy I won't know which questions I need to be asking."

Scott by this point had spent enough time among the supernatural to be able to guess at what Deaton was hinting. _The hard part_ , Scott thought, _will be getting her alone_.

"Witches can cross mountain ash," said Lydia softly. She was always the quickest to put the dots together. Scott knew how she felt but he honestly wished they had told her the truth way earlier than they did. No matter how much Lydia wished she wasn't, Lydia was good at this. Stiles had been the only person who noticed that sometimes she needed to be reminded.

"So, what," questioned Liam, "we try to lure her into Scott's house or something?"

"I doubt that would work," Malia said bluntly, "I don't think she likes us very much."

"She likes me," Stiles said quickly, "at least I think."

"You used to think I liked you," said Lydia, raising an eyebrow.

"You do now!" Stiles appealed as much with his tone as with his hands.

Scott didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"We can do it at the school," said Scott to interrupt the bickering. "Just in a doorway."

"We'll still need to make sure she's alone, and that she doesn't know we're there," said Stiles.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "You'll think of something. Deaton, what should we do once we find out?"

"Well, either way, you'll need to make sure she doesn't go anywhere," said Deaton, lacing his fingers. "More importantly, be prepared for a fight because she may potentially recognise the mountain ash, witch or fairy.  I would say don't be too worried, nature magic is usually benign, but after the things we've seen, I don't want to make any predictions about her motives or abilities."

"And if she's a fairy?" Mason piped up.

"And if she's a fairy, and doesn't know it, then you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Multiple members of the pack sighed. Scott understood; they'd had more failures than successes when it came to telling people about the supernatural.

 

* * *

 

It was late. Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey had all left a short while ago, after they had finished coming up with a plan. Scott and Malia were packing up to leave but Stiles and Lydia wanted to ask Deaton some more questions.

Sharp footsteps began to echo across the tiles, walking slowly across the tiles. Scott looked straight to Stiles, question in his eyes, and Stiles shrugged. None of the others had been wearing heels.

"Hello?" the intruder called in the foyer.

Stiles' eyes widened. He waved frantically at Scott to catch his attention and then mouthed "It's her!" with a wild look in his eyes. 

Before Scott could really process what he had said, Stiles called "Out back!"

"What are you doing?" whispered Lydia, incredulous. 

Scott's heart pounded as Corrie appeared in the doorway. He could hear the Corrie's heart was racing as fast as his. 

"Corrie! Hi," said Stiles, walking up to Corrie, "What are you doing here?"

Corrie was the deer caught in the headlights, obviously not wanting to stay but too nervous to leave.

"I wanted to volunteer," Corrie meekly replied.

"Well that's great!" grinned Stiles, having just as much fun as Corrie was not. "Why don't you come sit down here for a minute, me and my friends want to ask you a few questions."

Stiles dragged Corrie into an empty seat and leaned against a counter opposite her. Corrie sat on the edge of the chair, hands squeezed tightly between her legs. But her eyes were not so nervous.

"This isn't some kind of stupid hazing thing is it?" Corrie drawled.

"Ahh well yes and no - every new student does it but it's not hazing I swear," Stiles reassured. 

Scott wasn't quite sure what Stiles was trying to achieve, but he didn't have to. Lydia picked up the mountain ash that Deaton had given to them earlier, and sprinkled a line across the doorway. She stood up and turned to Corrie. "You walk over it. It's symbolic."

Corrie looked at the line. Scott could so no recognition in her expression. "Symbolic of what?" she asked.

Lydia looked her dead in the eye. Scott thought it was a risky move but then he remembered that no-one had reacted to her walking in. It must have just been that first time.

"Of liminality," sighed Lydia.

Corrie looked at her and grinned. "Makes sense." She got up out of the chair to go to the doorway.

Scott couldn't believe it worked, and not just because he had no idea what 'liminality' was.

As Corrie approached the doorway, Scott held his breath. Time seemed to slow down as she approached the barrier. Scott's eyes flashed red and he could see the barrier, flowing and blue. As Corrie approached it the barrier moved faster and reached out.

Scott's eyes were blinded by white so he only heard and not saw Corrie fly back from the barrier and crash to the ground.

 


	2. Malia

Malia had black spots in the center of her vision from the blinding light of the mountain ash barrier. She heard a loud thud as Corrie hit the ground. Blinking the spots away Malia could make out Stiles going to help Corrie off the floor. But Corrie almost shoved Stiles away and got up on her own. Wincing, she leaned on the bench with her back turned to them.

Malia had mixed feelings about this turn on the events. On the one hand, she's not a witch. On the other hand, they're trapped in here with her. Of course only Stiles would think that putting mountain ash across a doorway they might need to escape from was a good idea. Malia didn't think Corrie looked angry, just shaken, but she still didn't want to be the one to put themselves in the line of fire. Malia looked at Stiles expectantly, reasoning his idea, his responsibility. 

"What was that?" said Corrie, her voice level but still facing away.

Malia looked at Stiles again and nodded towards Corrie. He silently pleaded with her but was saved by Deaton.

"That was mountain ash, Corrie," soothed Deaton. "It creates a barrier for supernatural creatures."

Malia admired Deaton for his direct approach. She would have done the same. But Corrie wasn't having it.

"Is this some kind of joke? Or like, role-playing?" Corrie turned around. "I keep hearing people talk about you -" she pointed at Scott, "are a werewolf, you," she looked to Stiles, "investigate murders in your spare time and you," looking at Lydia last, "were in an insane asylum."

There was a pause as everyone looked at Corrie in shock.

"That is," Stiles awed, "surprisingly accurate." 

"So it is a role-play?"

"What no -"

"This is real Corrie. That barrier was real. You're welcome to try again but you're not going to be able to get out," Deaton assured. "Scott or Malia or Lydia can't leave either."

Corrie looked at the doorway, the mountain ash barrier invisible. She moved closer to examine it, first touching it with one finger, and then pushing on it with both hands. Malia could smell Corrie beginning to sweat. Corrie gave it one final shove to no avail before stepping back and catching her breath. Once she was standing again, Deaton walked through the doorway with ease. Corrie stared at him with grim determination, eyebrows down in a scowl. Malia wondered why she wasn't terrified, or in shock or denial.

"You said Lydia - is she supernatural?" said Corrie, defensive.

"A banshee," said Lydia, looking down to the floor. Malia swore she heard Corrie's heart-rate jump.

"You say you've heard things, Corrie," said Deaton, walking back into the room. "Things about Scott and the others. That doesn't mean you have to believe them. But you do believe them, don't you?"

Corrie gave Deaton an indignant look. "I know the difference between fiction and reality."

"Yes but what do you feel?"

Corrie's eyes flickered. She seemed to be taking this rather too well. If she was faking her ignorance she was doing an excellent job but Malia didn't like how she knew what a banshee was - otherwise why would her heart leap like that? Malia's eyes glowed blue.

"I don't know what you mean -"

"She's lying," Malia growled.

"What - no," said Corrie, desperate.

Malia snarled and bared her fangs, showing her the full force of the power she was fighting against.

Corrie screamed and ran straight into the mountain ash barrier again. After being knocked back, she pushed up against it, which worked just as well as running into it. Corrie turned around, her back pressing up against the barrier, crouching down into a ball, her breath ragged from fear.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll leave you alone, I swear, I didn't mean for this - I'm not like you!" Corrie pleaded, finally showing an appropriate reaction.

Stiles went over to Corrie and put out his hand. "We think you might be."

Corrie looked at his hand and then around the room to the others. She seemed particularly frightened of Malia but she barely glanced at Lydia. When Corrie looked back to Stiles and accepted his help, she stalked across the room to the corner furthest away from Lydia, but closest to Malia. Malia returned Corrie's glare. 

"Corrie," said Deaton, reclaiming the conversation, "you said you heard Scott was a werewolf. As you can see, Malia has some powers of her own, but she is not a werewolf. Can you guess what she might be?"

Corrie's eyes flicked back to Malia, but this time she wasn't glaring. Her expression was of mild surprise mixed with  confusion. Malia held her stare, even when she felt her eyes glow again. The two stayed like that for a while, but Malia didn't shift any further. Eventually her eyes faded back to normal and Corrie broke their eye-contact.

"Werecoyote," Corrie whispered to the empty space in front of her. 

"And do you know what a banshee is, Corrie?"

"They scream to predict death," this time Corrie looked directly at Lydia.

"Have you always had a connection with animals?"

"Yes." Corrie was barely audible.

"Do you find they always understand you?"

"Yes."

"And can you often understand them?"

Corrie looked up at Deaton with an expression of understanding and relief. "I feel like I can. I know it's not possible but it feels like it."

"You've just seen something here that ought to be impossible."

A faint smile appeared on Corrie's face as she considered the dump of information put on her. Malia felt a twinge in her gut of sympathy. But only briefly.

"So if there's werewolves and banshees -"

"And Kitsunes," Stiles interrupted.

"Kitsunes?" said Corrie, distracted.

"Japanese fox spirits. And Chimeras. And berserkers, and nogitsunes and druids -"

"What are you?" Corrie said, obviously overwhelmed.

"Me? Oh - nothing. Human. Just a normal human being."

"Can you use a gun?"

"Kinda, I mean I can point and -"

"Then how do you protect yourself?" she said, looking at Stiles as if he was the stupidest person she'd ever met.

"Mostly sarcasm and luck," smiled Stiles, as if that was something to be proud of.

"Don't forget the baseball bat," Lydia mocked. Stiles gave Lydia a look asking her to stop.

"What about me?" Corrie asked everyone. "What am I supposed to be? How am I supposed to protect myself from people with fangs?"

Malia was sick of the others dancing around the point. "A fairy," said said sharply.

Corrie looked right back at her, as if she was about to laugh. "A fairy? Seriously?" Corrie looked around the room. "You guys get healing and strength and I can, what, grow wings?"

"Uh, no, but I still that that would be pretty cool," Stiles chimed in.

"We're not sure what you can do - what we know of fairies so far is only speculation," said Deaton. 

Corrie leaned forward onto the bench, closer to Deaton. "So how do we find out?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


	3. Update

This is just a post to say I have finished rewatching season 5 and I'll be going back and editing because I have a better sense of the plot and they have not been betaed so they are probably filled with mistakes. So if you want to you can re-read the chapters after I've edited them before I post more. Also would you rather me write and post them episode per episode or chapter by chapter?

I'll delete this after I'm done.

Update: September 2016: I have been consumed in other fandoms so I probably won't be finishing this, unless I still want to after the real season 6. I have a plot worked out so I might pick it back up. But this all that's going to be posted until further notice. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love hearing your thoughts, they make me want to write more. 
> 
> Also I have no-one proof reading these so if anyone would want to volunteer for the position I would be greatful. THere would be no schedule and chapters are short.


End file.
